Halloween: A Parody
by JediKnightNightTerra
Summary: MULTICROSSOVER! So many things... XD Enjoy!


Sorry this one is kinda late but oh well. I could care a less. :D enjoy!

~Happy Halloween: A Parody~

Halloween is a holiday where people and children dress up as weird stuff and go door to door to gather candy. Its also said to be a Satanic Cult thing; so says the history. Not like I care. I'm just the authoress.

I am Noah the Authoress. My friends featured here are Animefanbren and Eric_Elite. They will be with me while I tackle and laugh at some famous anime and videogame characters and how they celebrate this wonderful holiday. Come with me. I'm sure its gonna be a REAL scare.

XXXXXDDDDDD

~Third Person POV~

Noah pointed her finger with the "Evil Monkey Stare" on her face at Alucard. He raised an eyebrow and looked around for someone. "Where is your straight jacket?" He asked.

Noah had "The Crow" face paint and a black skirt and a cute black shirt with Converse shoes and a fake sword. She laughed, choked on her tongue and passed out. Then she puked.

Alucard shook his head. "Mental patients…" he muttered.

He proceeded to change into a black leotard with smoky grey stockings. He then put a pink bow in his hair. He giggled and walked away.

O.O

Bren was decked out in a black grim reaper's outfit; scythe and all. She was stalking Naruto and Hinata. They were dressed rather oddly; but hey. Its Halloween right?

Anyway, she was smiling and silently muttering, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…"

Naruto was decked out in black leather and combat boots. Hinata was dressed as a biker bitch. Though she was shy and blushing. (as usual)

Suddenly a Sasuke shadow clone (I don't care if he can do this shadow clone crud. Its my fanfic and I can do what I want to. Lol) came up behind Bren and screamed like a banshee. Bren, unphased, turned around and glared at him. He cowered back and whimpered. "Don't kill me…." he whimpered.

She took out a rusty apple peeler and smiled rather evilly…

*cough* She castrated him. I'm not going into detail…

O_O

(And now for the finale. NINJA ASSASSIN and how THEY celebrate Halloween…*Evil laugh* XD)

Yes. Noah, Eric, and Bren were stalking the Ozunu Clan. Mainly because Noah was in a pissy mood and wanted to kill Master Ozunu herself…With a MUCH MUCH more painful death than that of Raizo's way. Unfortunately, there were dark shadows behind them and a ninja popped up behind them.

Noah was the first to notice. "Guys…"

The ninja smirked. Noah knew who this psycho nin was, and she frowned. "Oh wooptie doo. Its you." she snorted.

Bren smiled like an innocent child. "Hey, you made a rhyme!" she exclaimed.

Both Bren and Noah laughed heartfully. "We do it all the time!" They said happily.

Eric's eye twitched. "Are you two alright…?" he asked.

Tekeshi scratched his head. "Look. I'm supposed to kill you or bring you to Ozunu. Its your choice." He shrugged.

Noah glared at him. "Tell your boss to back off." She growled.

Bren and Eric nodded in agreement. Tekeshi shrugged and turned around. "Oh well. Time to go hunt down Raizo."

With that, he disappeared.

Noah smiled and laughed evilly. Bren and Eric peered at her with a shocked expression. "Lets follow him…" She cackled.

The two friends looked at each other and said, "Uh-oh. The ninja said 'Raizo'…"They chimed.

*w*

Raizo pulled on a pair of black leather pants and an orange vest that had a lion eating a rat on the back. He was shirtless under the vest; but it wasn't like he cared. He was just trying something new. New to him that is. He took out a pair of black Converse shoes and slipped them on.

"Little brother.." a voice spoke.

Raizo sighed. "Tekeshi, don't you see it's a holiday?You know, Halloween?"

Tekeshi gave him a confused look. "Whats…Halloween…?" He asked. Raizo stiffled a laugh.

But before he could speak, Bren's voice sounded. "Halloween is a time of candy and dressing in drag!" she exclaimed.

The trio appeared with Bren laughing maniackly. The moment Noah met eye contact with Raizo, and THEN seeing him practically shirtless, blood spewed from her nose. She collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

Bren tapped Noah with her shoe. "That's a new record." she said.

Eric laughed. "So it is." He said.

**w**

***Credits***

Mika arrived in a lamb's outfit that had a Japanese mini skirt to it.

Mika: Okay! So that was Noah the Devil Huntress's retarded parody of different things. Was it funny?

*Cricket chirp*

Mika: *sweat drop* Say, Raizo? Did you find it funny?

Raizo: *shakes head*

Mika: *Frowns* Why not?

Raizo: I don't like it when girls "Nosebleed" over my image.

Mika: Oh…*looks sad*

Raizo: OH But you… *He stares up and down and grins*

-RAPED-

Noah: ewewewewewewewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! GET A ROOM!

Eric: *eye twitch*

Bren: Oh dear…

O_O

[Noah ]

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

[Bren]

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

[Eric]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

[All three]

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

[Alucard]

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

[Naruto]

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

[Hinata]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

[Hellsing crew]

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

[Ninja Assassin crew]

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

[Mika]

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting to pounce, and how you'll...

[Ozunu Ninja]

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

[Ashe Corvin]

Aren't you scared?

[Jimmy C.]

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take a chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

[Both of them]

Everybody scream, everybody scream,

[Noah]

In our town of Halloween!

[Alex Corvinus]

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

[Eric Draven]

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

[Eric (The Crow comic)]

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

[The Crow crew]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!Halloween! Halloween!

[The general cast]

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

[Tekeshi and Sakura Haruno]

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our town of Halloween

[Sora, Riku, And Kairi]

In this town

[Noah]

Don't we love it now?

[Raizo]

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everyone scream

Won't ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man, Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King

[EVERYONE]

This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

[Mika, Sarah, and Hinata]

In this town we call home,Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

[EVERYONE]

La la la la-la, la la la la-la la

(Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween!)

La la la la-la, la la la la!

Whee! Ha-ha ha


End file.
